This invention relates to protective enclosures, and more particularly to carrying cases for transporting computing equipment, delicate instruments and the like.
The advent of the personal computer has made data processing readily available to small businesses and households alike, due to the reduced cost of computing equipment. Another important factor is the substantial reduction in size of such equipment, to the point where it frequently is called "lap-top" or in other respects identified as of a convenient carrying size. Accordingly, employees nowadays can conveniently transport computing equipment between the home and workplace, and business travelers frequently carry such equipment as part of their luggage on business trips.
Of course, traveling with personal computing equipment gives rise to the need to protect such equipment during transport. Computers, disc drives, printers and the like, are delicate and subject to injury from any undue physical shock, for example due to careless handling or jostling. It is desirable that separate components of equipment be stored together in transit, for ready and convenient access. It further is desirable that the several components be stored in a manner to facilitate their interconnection and use in transit, for example by an airline, train or automobile passenger.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a single enclosure for transporting various components of data processing equipment in a manner to protect the components against damage.
Another object is to support the various components in such enclosure in a manner that facilitates their interconnection and use while contained in the enclosure.
Yet another object is to provide an enclosure adaptable to various types of computing equipment, including central processing units, printers and the like.